lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ana Lucia Cortez
| LetzterAuftritt= | Zentriert= | Episodenanzahl=23 | Name=Ana Lucia Cortez | Alias=Sarah | Alter=29 | Sterbedatum=24. November 2004 | Herkunft=Los Angeles, USA | Status=verstorben | Beruf=ehemalige LAPD-Beamtin TSA Flughafensicherheit | GrundAus=begleitet Christian Shephard | Familie=Teresa Cortez - Mutter Ungeborenes Kind † | GrundTrip=ist auf dem Heimweg | Synchronsprecher=Ghadah Al-Akel | Extra=Seitwärtsblenden | Images=Ana-Lucia Cortez }} Ana Lucia Cortez ist eine ehemalige Polizeibeamtin, die sich im Heckteil von Flug 815 befand, als das Flugzeug abgestürzt ist. Sie übernimmt die Rolle der Anführerin der Tailies und führt ihre Gruppe über die Insel, um sie mit dem Rest der Passagiere zusammenzuführen. Ana Lucia ist 65 Tage auf der Insel bevor sie von Michael erschossen wird. Vor dem Absturz Kindheit Ana Lucia Cortez wurde 1975 als Tochter von Teresa Cortez geboren. Sie wurde von ihrer Mutter aufgezogen, die eine Polizistin war, und sollte bald in ihre Fußstapfen treten. Sie wurde zweisprachig erzogen und spricht fließend Englisch und Spanisch Edgar Ott. L.A. Police Departement . ]] Ana Lucia arbeitet mit ihrem Kollegen Big Mike als Beamtin beim Los Angeles Police Department. Über ihre früheren Beziehungen ist wenig bekannt, obwohl Danny erwähnt wird, der vermutlich ihr Ex-Freund ist. Bei einem ihrer Einsätze wegen eines Einbruchs wird sie angeschossen. Sie ist zu der Zeit schwanger und erleidet eine Fehlgeburt. Nach einer viermonatigen Pause kehrt Ana trotz des Widerstands von Teresa Cortez, ihrer Vorgesetzten und Mutter, in den Dienst zurück. Der Kriminelle, der Ana angeschossen hat, wird bald von ihren Kollegen gefangen genommen, doch als sie ihren Angreifer identifizieren soll, lügt Ana und behauptet, dass Jason Elder nicht der Mann sei, der sie angeschossen habe. Später folgt sie Jason zu einer Bar, schießt sechs Mal auf ihn, weil er nur wenig Reue für seine Tat zeigt, und tötet ihn dadurch (direkt bevor sie ihm sagt, dass sie schwanger war). Mit Christian Shephard in Sydney . ]] Ana Lucia quittiert am nächsten Tag den Dienst, nachdem sie von ihrer Mutter zur Rede gestellt wurde, als diese von Jasons Tod gehört hat und richtigerweise vermutet, was Ana getan hat. Ana bekommt später einen Job als Flughafensicherheitsbedienstete am Flughafen in Los Angeles, wo sie Christian Shephard in der Bar trifft. Christian bittet sie, ihn als Bodyguard nach Sydney zu begleiten. Sie akzeptiert das Angebot, da sie glaubt, so vor ihren Problemen wegrennen zu können. Sie geben sich gegenseitig falsche Namen, Ana nennt Christian „Tom“ und er nennt sie „Sarah“ (möglicherweise als Anspielung auf Sarah Shephard, seine Schwiegertochter). In Sydney angekommen wird Ana Zeuge, wie Christian im betrunkenen Zustand Lindsey, einer Frau, die Christian offenbar von seiner Tochter fern gehalten hat, gegenübertritt. Über sein Verhalten empört, wirft Ana Christian bei einer Bar raus (in der er später Sawyer trifft) und fährt davon. Zurück am Flughafen in Sydney ruft Ana ihre Mutter an und erzählt ihr, dass sie versucht hat, wegzurennen, doch jetzt einfach nur noch nach Hause kommen möchte. Nach einigen warmen Worten von ihrer Mutter und einer Träne in ihren Augen, vereinbart Ana ein Treffen mit ihr am Flughafen in Los Angeles und teilt ihr mit, dass sie mit Oceanic Flug 815 dort ankommen wird. Ana hört, wie Jack Shephard mit einer Oceanic Schalterangestellten spricht und beginnt in der Flughafenbar eine Unterhaltung mit ihm. Sie reden darüber, sich im Flugzeug zu treffen und Ana erzählt ihm, dass sie Sitzplatz 42F, direkt am Ende des Flugzeugs hat. Sie tröstet Jack über seinen Verlust hinweg, merkt aber nicht, dass es sich um Christian handelt und kann seine Situation nachempfinden. Auf der Insel Nachdem sie in der Nähe der Insel ins Meer gestürzt ist, hilft Ana Lucia, wie viele andere, den Verwundeten, an Land zu kommen. Sie gibt einem Kind eine Herz-Lungenmassage und verspricht ihm, es zurück nach Hause zu seinen Eltern zu bringen. In der ersten Nacht auf der Insel greifen die Anderen die Gruppe an und Ana wird immer besorgter um die Situation der Gruppe. Als die Anderen eine Woche später noch einmal angreifen, tötet Ana einen von ihnen und findet eine Namensliste, auf der die Namen von denen stehen, die mitgenommen wurden, einschließlich den Namen der Kinder. Ana vermutet, dass sich ein Spion unter ihnen befindet und wird die unoffizielle Anführerin der Passagiere des Heckteils, indem sie es organisiert, dass sie den Strand in Richtung Inselmitte verlassen, wo sie sich besser verstecken können. . ]] Als ihr Nathan, einer der Überlebenden, immer verdächtiger vorkommt, wirft sie ihn in eine Grube, die sie zuvor gegraben hat und plant, in zu foltern, bis er verrät, wo sich die Kinder befinden. Nathan wird von Goodwin aus der Grube geholt und getötet und Ana führt die Gruppe in dem Glauben, dass Nathan geflüchtet und ihr Standort jetzt nicht mehr sicher ist, weiter. Auf dem Weg durch den Dschungel entdeckt die Gruppe die Pfeil-Station und schlägt dort drin ihr Lager auf. Ana Lucia begreift schließlich, dass Goodwin in Wirklichkeit der Spion unter ihnen ist und nach einem kurzen Kampf schafft sie es, ihn zu töten. Nicht lange danach werden Jin, Michael und Sawyer an die Nordküste der Insel angespült und als sie von den Überlebenden des hinteren Teils gefunden werden, glauben beide Gruppen gegenseitig, dass „sie“ es sind. Ana befiehlt, die drei in die Grube werfen zu lassen. Sie tut dann so, als ob sie auch eine Gefangene wäre und lässt sich zusammen mit den Dreien einsperren, um herauszufinden, wer sie wirklich sind. Nachdem sie mit Jin, Michael und Sawyer gesprochen hat, entschließt Ana sich, ihre Gruppe über die Insel zum Hauptlager der Mittelteil-Überlebenden zu führen, da sie glaubt, dass sie dort sicherer vor den Anderen, die bereits 12 Personen aus ihrer Gruppe entführt haben, sind. Als sie sich der Südküste nähern hören sie jedoch ein Flüstern. . ]] Verwirrt erschießt Ana Shannon, als sie aus dem Unterholz auftaucht, weil sie sie fälschlicherweise für eine Andere hält. Aus Wut über Shannons Tod greift Sayid Ana an und wird von ihr als Geisel genommen. Die schuldbewusste Ana gibt Sayid später die Möglichkeit, Shannons Tod zu rächen, doch er hat Mitleid mit ihr und verschont ihr Leben. Als sie am Hauptlager ankommen, trifft Ana Jack und die beiden Anführer der zwei Gruppen stehen da und gucken sich einen Moment lang an, als sie sich beide aus der Flughafenbar wieder erkennen. Obwohl sie wahrscheinlich aufgrund der Feindseligkeit, die die Überlebenden fühlen, weil sie eine von ihren Freunden getötet hat, eher eine Außenseiterin von der Hauptgruppe bleibt, bleibt Ana eine rastlose Überlebende und plant mit Jack die Möglichkeit, eine Armee gegen die Anderen aufzubauen. Ihre starke Abneigung gegen „sie“ fällt auch den anderen Losties, auf, besonders aber Kate, die Ana verdächtigt, Sun attackiert zu haben, um an die Waffen zu kommen (obwohl sie in Wirklichkeit unschuldig ist). s Grab. ]] Aufgrund ihrer Erfahrungen mit den Anderen, wird sie von Locke gebeten, Ben (der den Überlebenden zu der Zeit als Henry Gale bekannt ist) zu verhören, um dabei zu helfen, festzustellen, wer er in Wirklichkeit ist. Sie schafft es, Ben zu überzeugen, dass sie helfen möchte, nachdem sie Sayid davon abgehalten hat, auf ihn zu schießen. Ben malt ihr eine Karte zu seinem Ballon und erzählt ihr, dass sich das Grab seiner Frau dort befindet. Ana ignoriert Jack und Locke und macht sich mit Sayid und Charlie auf den Weg, um die Wahrheit rauszufinden. Sie entdeckt, dass Ben in Wirklichkeit lügt und wird eine von den Überlebenden, die ihn danach in der Station bewachen. Allerdings wird Ana von Ben attackiert, als Jack und Kate bei der Grenze sind, und sie ihm etwas zu essen bringt. Ben behauptet, dass sie keine der „Guten Menschen“ sei, sagt aber, dass Goodwin dachte, dass man sie ändern könne. Als Locke bei dem Angriff einschreitet, verlässt Ana die Station und sucht nach einer Waffe, um Rache zu fordern. Sie findet eine bei Sawyer, die sie klaut, nachdem die beiden Sex hatten. . ]] Als sie sich danach alleine in der Schwan-Station befindet, hat Ana die perfekte Möglichkeit Ben zu erschießen, doch sie kann es nicht über sich bringen, ihn zu töten. Dann kommt Michael und bietet an, es für sie zu tun. Er sagt, dass er auch Rache möchte, nachdem die Anderen Walt gekidnappt haben. Michael murmelt „Es tut mir Leid“. Anas letzte Worte sind darauf: "Was denn?" Bevor Michael sie erschießt. Kurz darauf Libby, die plötzlich in der Tür steht, bevor er Ben befreit. Noch bevor ihre Leiche gefunden wird, taucht Ana in einem Traum von Eko auf und sagt ihm „Geh und hilf John“. Als sie gefunden wird, ist sie bereits tot und ihre Leiche wird auf dem Friedhof neben Libbys begraben. Nach der Insel |thumb|right|250px|Ana Lucia erscheint [[Hurley. ]] Als Hurley mit dem bewusstlosen Sayid auf dem Beifahrersitz durch die Stadt fährt, wird er von einem Polizeiwagen angehalten. Als die Polizistin neben dem Wagen steht, erkennt Hurley, dass es die verstorbene Ana Lucia ist. Sie sagt ihm, dass ein "echter" Polizist, der ihn angehalten hätte, ihn sofort verhaften würde. Sie sagt, er soll sich neue Kleidung besorgen und einen sicheren Platz aufsuchen. Sie weist ihn darauf hin, dass er sich nicht von der Polizei festnehmen lassen darf, da noch viel Arbeit auf ihn wartet. Bevor sie wieder verschwindet, richtet sie Hurley noch Grüße von Libby aus. Wissenswertes Trivia *Ana Lucia tauchte nach ihrem Tod in vier Episoden auf: in als Leiche und in einem Traum, in als Leiche (auch wenn sie zugedeckt ist), in als Erscheinung und in in den Flashsideways. *Ana Lucia war der 15. Charakter, der eine Rückblende hatte und der erste, der keiner der vierzehn Original-Hauptcharakteren war. *Ana Lucia war der achte ehemalige Hauptcharakter, der in Staffel 6 auftauchte. *Ana Lucia traf nie auf Boone, Walt, Juliet, Daniel, Charlotte, Miles, Richard, Lapidus, Ilana, Pierre Chang, Penny und Eloise Hawking. **Sie traf den Rest der Rumpfteil-Überlebenden und Ben (als "Henry Gale"). Sie hörte außerdem Boones Stimme über das Funkgerät. **Ana traf Desmond erst in den Seitwärtsblenden. *Ana Lucia, genau wie Eko, Nikki, Paulo, Walt und Michael, kehrte in oder nicht als Hauptcharakter zurück. *Ana Lucia war der dritte Hauptcharakter, der getötet wurde. *Ana Lucia spricht fließend Spanisch. *Ana Lucias Spitzname für Christian ist ein sehr beliebter Name in der Serie: der Andere Tom, Tom Brennan, Claires Freund Tom, Charlies Freund Tom und Tom Sawyer (Anthony Cooper). *Christians Spitzname für Ana war Sarah, der Name von der Exfrau seines Sohnes. *In der Episode "Knight of a Thousand Devils" von Knight Rider gibt es einen Charakter namens Ana Lucia Cortez. *Ana Lucia ist zusammen mit Eko, Libby, Nikki und Paulo einer der wenigen Hauptcharaktere, die in keiner Staffelpremiere auftauchten. *Ana Lucia ist einer der wenigen Hauptcharaktere, deren Name nicht auf Jacobs Höhlenwand oder Leuchtturmrad gesehen wurde. Die anderen Charaktere sind Libby, Eko, Paulo, Richard, Frank, Christian, Eloise, Penny, Bernard und Ilana. Offene Fragen * Wer war der Vater ihres ungeborenen Kindes Edgar Ott? * Wer ist ihr Vater? * Wer ist Danny? en:Ana Lucia Cortez es:Ana Lucía Cortez fr:Ana Lucia Cortez it:Ana Lucia Cortez nl:Ana-Lucia Cortez pl:Ana-Lucia Cortez pt:Ana Lucia Cortez ru:Ана-Люсия Кортез zh:Ana Lucia Cortez Cortez, Ana-Lucia C C Cortez, Ana-Lucia Cortez, Ana-Lucia Cortez, Ana-Lucia Cortez, Ana-Lucia Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 5 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Hurleys Vorausblenden Kategorie:Charaktere aus Träumen und Visionen Kategorie:Vorausblenden Charaktere